All in the Family
by TheNatasSisters
Summary: Noodle died in the tragedy that was El Mannana and the band is desperate for a new guitarist. Then enters the 20 year old guitarist Kathryn, Kathryn Niccals. That's right Murdoc's little sister! 2DOc
1. The Kong Studios Welcoming Comitee

**All in the Family**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Gorillaz I do however own the character Kathryn Niccals. She's welcome to be used in other stories if you ask for permission.

Her hair was a wild tangle of obsidian as the wind blew around her. The trees were whipped in a wild frenzy as the gale buffeted the entire landscape. She desperately wanted to light up a cigarette but Kathryn was well aware that if she tried to the lighter's flame wouldn't stay for more than a millisecond in these conditions. She sighed and brushed her long bangs away from her eyes. She pushed up the sleeve of her red jacket and consulted the directions she had written on arm. "A mansion in the middle of a freakin' cemetery/landfill…you'd think that something like that would be easy to find!" Kathryn sighed again and kicked her bike into gear tearing off down the Essex rode. 'Leave it to my brother to give the worst possible directions humanly possible to give.'

It was last night around 3 in the morning when she got the call. "My guitarist just died Kat I need a replacement. Be at Kong tomorrow." That was it, no tears for the lost, no explanation, just the brief message and directions to Kong Studios.

Her bike skidded to the stop outside the tall black gates. "Well that only took _three_ more hours than he said it would." She grumbled looking up at the building. Kat tugged at the gate realizing…"A padlock…you idiot how am I suppose to get in?" She jumped off her pick and pulled a lock pick from behind her ear. A few seconds of concentration and the lock clicked open. She ambled in casually, glancing around at the various tombstones. A low groaning growl caught her attention and she turned to find a mob of rotting corpses dragging her way. "What the……well…he failed to mention this…" Kat pulled the strap keeping her guitar case strapped to her back tighter and began backing up cautiously. "Ok there are about…50 of them and 1 of me…I'm opting for the flight rather than fight." And with that she turned tail and ran, her thin legs pumping as hard as she could. Her mind seemed to just supply directions: left, duck, sidestep the hand bursting through the ground, jump the tombstone, almost there keep running then…….BAM! She hit the door in a full out sprint. Kat stumbled back her head reeling from the impact. She fell to sit next to the door, looking down the hill looking at the writhing mass of rotted flesh bellow. "Damn if that wasn't close…" "I thought I told you to go around the back, but then you never were one to listen to what I told you." Kathryn looked up at the figure in the doorway. "After 6 years that's all you have to say to your little sister Murdoc…"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Alright so this chapter was really short but I wanted to get the opinions of the readers before I went to far. Please oh Please Review people my fragile self esteem is in your hands. Till next chapter…


	2. Room Hunting and Getting Caught

**All in the Family**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Gorillaz. I only own Kathryn she can be used in other stories with my permission. I also don't own the song _I Need Some Sleep_.

The siblings sat together in the Kong Studios kitchen both with a cigarette hanging form their lips. Kathryn sat in stunned silence while Murdoc watched her questioningly. "So….will you lend your talents Kat?" Kathryn took the cigarette from her mouth and put it out on the table, frowning. "As much as I hate it Murdoc I don't think I have much of a choice…..if what you said they did to a 13 year old girl really happened then I'm duty bound to hold up her memory. Besides…" She smirked at her brother, the family resemblance shinning through. "if you pissed these people enough for them to pull out the heavy artillery then you guys are rebel enough for me." Murdoc shook his head laughing. "Then get to practicing. You may have had talent Kat but if you're going to survive in my band you need to actually be able to play something that didn't come from your own skull." Kathryn merely stood, flicked him the bird and sauntered off. "Kat…where are you going?" "To find a room and lock the door so I don't have to listen to your sorry ass!" Murdoc smirked, "Just like old times…"

Kathryn wandered the hallways becoming more and more agitated. She must have opened fifty doors, none of which she could stay in. Opening the next door, she found the roof caved in letting the heavy English rain pour in. "Damn this place! Do I have to sleep in a freakin' closet!" She stormed down the hall heading for the last door at the end of the hallway. "If this next room isn't inhabitable I'm going to take Murdoc's bass and shove it into a wood chipper. I know it's been 6 years but damn!" With that she flung open the door and gasped. "You lucky bastard I just had to find the one room…" She chuckled walking into the small bedroom and falling facedown on the bed. "Black walls, Black carpet, and one window with bars on it…it's like a dungeon….perfect." And with that she jumped onto the bed and pulled out her guitar. "I've barricaded my room shut to be away from Murdoc…..just like old times."

2D winced when he heard another door slam shut. His head was killing him. 'Who the hell?' He pulled himself up off the couch and walked toward the source of the noise. He made his way down the hallway a hand clutched to the side of his head and then he stopped dead. There was a girl…standing right in front of him, her black hair falling down past her butt and the denim miniskirt showing off almost everything she had to show. He gulped and for a moment every thought of Noodle's death flew from his mind. 'Holy mother of Buddha…who the hell is…' "Damn this place! Do I have to sleep in a freakin' closet!" The shout shook 2D from his thoughts long enough for him to see the girl run down the hallway. 'What….is she staying here?' The girl kept moving unaware of the fact that he was following her. . "If this next room isn't inhabitable I'm going to take Murdoc's bass and shove it into a wood chipper. I know it's been 6 years but damn!" 2D stopped short. 'She knows Murdoc? What is she a fling or something?' He watched her open to door to the guest room and saw her smile. "You lucky bastard I just had to find the one room…" 'Goddamn it who the hell are you!' He watched her walk into the room closing the door. Fortunately for 2D (unfortunately for Kathryn) the lock on the door often stuck meaning when she closed the door it bounced back enough for 2D to see inside. He watched her look around the room before falling back on the bed. "Black walls, Black carpet, and one window with bars on it…it's like a dungeon….perfect." 2D watched her as she sat up and pulled out a guitar. 'Oh……Noodle's replacement…' He was about to walk away and return to his grieving until…

The notes flowed from her fingers like liquid mercury. Kathryn sighed, content to be playing again. The tune was a depressing little number. She looked out the barred window and watched the rain yawning. She leaned back against the headboard her mismatched eyes (it runs in the family) fuzzy from sleep. She opened her mouth and began to sing…

_I need some sleep_

_You can't go on like this_

_I tried counting sheep_

_But there's one I always miss_

_Everyone says I'm getting down too low_

_Everyone says you just gotta let it go_

_You just gotta let it go_

_You just gotta let it go_

_I need some sleep_

_Time to put the old horse down_

_I'm in too deep_

_And the wheels keep spinning round_

_Everyone says I'm getting down too low_

_Everyone says you just gotta let it go_

_You gotta just let it go_

_You gotta just let it go_

_You just gotta let it go_

_You just gotta let it go_

_You just gotta let it go_

Kathryn sighed and closed her eyes smiling. "That was beautiful luv." Kathryn sat bolt upright her eyes widening staring at the black eyed blue haired man. "Wha-Who…I mean…uh…get the hell out of here!" She stuttered. "You're the new guitarist? I'm 2D this singer." Kathryn didn't understand…why couldn't this guy take a hint and leave. "Well luv are you the new girl or aren't you?" Kathryn nodded, "Yeah…I'm the new guitarist." "And your name is…?" "Kathryn…Kathryn Niccals." 2D nodded slightly before it hit him… "NICCALS!"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Hey everybody this is the next chapter but then I guess you guys knew that. Please review and keep my spirits high!


	3. Writing and Cutting

**All in the Family**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Gorillaz I do however own the character Kathryn Niccals. She's welcome to be used in other stories if you ask for permission.

Three weeks had past since her introduction to the singer and Kathryn was starting to get miffed. The band had yet to pick up an instrument. She sat cross-legged on the couch fuming, a black notebook balanced on her lap. She tapped a pen against her lips frustrated. 'Now…if I add the dotted eight note here it'll make it so I have to go into soprano and…' "Wot ya doin' luv?" Kathryn stopped abruptly and slammed the notebook shut as 2D sat down next to her. "Nuthin that conserns you." She instantly stood and walked off.

"Does everyone in the Niccals family hate me?" he called after her. Kathryn turned to stare at him, her face expressionless. "I'm writing a song…" "You can write songs?" Kathryn rolled her eyes. "Did I not just tell you I could?" 2D blushed. "Oh then did you right the one I heard you…" Kathryn growled, "Shut up about noone was suppose to hear that." "Sorry luv. I won't tell anyone about it, but…it was very beautiful." Kathryn just stood there, face expressionless fingers tightening around her notebook. "…………Thank you" 2D's face split with one of his toothless smiles, "Yer welcome luv." Kathryn smiled a half smile and walked back over to the couch sitting down and opening her notebook back up. "You right the songs for the band don't you 2D?" "Well…yeah most of them." Kathryn jotted down a few notes not giving away any motive to the conversation. "That include the song Tomorrow Comes Today?" 2D nodded confused. Kathryn smiled her half smile again. "Impressive…it's one of my favorites. When I heard it the first time…" At that she sighed and looked up at him. "I just really liked it." 2D looked at her dumbfounded, 'She goes from storming out of the room to complimenting me…I don't understand her.'

"You look a little surprised. Did you expect me to rip you apart?" "Well yer brother's pretty much never given me a kind word." Kathryn's small smile quickly disappeared and she turned her gaze back down to her notebook. "Half Brother……and we…we aren't very much alike." "Half brother?" Kathryn nodded. "My mom was a hooker…my dad had a fling with her and nine months later… 'ooops guess we should've used a condom.' I've pretty much been the black sheep." "Oh luv that's…" Kathryn looked up mismatched eyes aglow with annoyance. "I don't need pity I've survived for 20 years with my life as it is." Kathryn stood ready to storm out for real this time when 2D grabbed the edge of her red jacket. "Luv I didn't mean to…I really just want to understand who you are." Kathryn pulled out of her jacket and dashed away from room, and though 2D only got a quick glance he knew what he saw. A cluster of scars running across her wrist and arm. 'Oh luv…'

Kathryn sat on her bed, tears welling in her eyes. 'Damn that little twit! Damn him and his fucking sweet demeanor! And DAMN THE FACT THAT I WANT TO TELL HIM EVERYTHING!' She quickly opened her night table drawer and pulled out an exacto knife. Taking a moment to test it's sharpness she slide it easily over her left wrist watching her skin split and the blood drip down her arm. 'Crimson tears…'

"Kathryn!" Her head turned lazily to look at the figure the in the doorway. "Don't you ever knock 2D? Goddamn." He rushed over to the bed and knocked the blade from her hand clamping his other hand over the wound to stop the bleeding. "Luv this isn't the way to deal wiv yer problems…" Kathryn stared into the dents that served as his eyes. "Your right…maybe I should start popping pills…" 2D winced at the low blow. "Kathryn you could die!" "And who would miss me…and don't say you because I know that's a goddamn lie…you fucking met me only three weeks ago." 2D was at a loss for words…what could he tell this girl. "That's true luv…but I want the chance to know you longer…" "You're a fuckin' liar 2D…but you're a good fucking liar." Kathryn felt dazed from the loss of blood. "Your on…you want the chance to get to know me…you got it…" She smirked lightly. 2D smiled relieved, two guitarists in three weeks would have been too much. "I'm not promising I won't cut…but I am promising that I won't kill myself. Someone has to take this band to the fucking top." She leaned closer, the dazed feeling intensifying to a drunk feeling. "Besides…I want at least one tumble in the sack with you before I died." And with that thought shared, she fainted into 2D's arms.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Alright I think that was my longest chapter yet. Please review and tell me what you thing and also please pleas please check out and review my other story You can't spell slaughter without laughter. It's much better than this one…or at least that's what I've heard.


End file.
